He left Handprints on her Heart
by Matamy
Summary: Die größten Herausforderungen deines Lebens sind nicht immer die Kämpfe um das Schicksal der Zaubererwelt und auch die klügste Hexe kann nicht alles sofort perfekt. Autorisierte Übersetzung von Luvcharlie ebenfalls hier zu finden. HG/RW.
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Memories

Hallo ihr Lieben. Als ich die Story gelesen habe, dachte ich sofort, dass es schade ist, dass es nicht soviel Ron&Hermione- Stories mit dem Rating in Deutsch gibt... das sollte man ändern...

Leider hat die ganze Übersetzung doch länger gedauert als gedacht, bzw. das hochladen hier auf der Seite. Ich entschudlige mich tausendmal. Lade die ganze Story deshalb hier nochmal hoch und diesmal alle Kapitel auf einmal. Also viel Spaß beim ungestörtem durchgehenden Lesegenuss.

Dies ist meine erste Übersetzung. Das Original ist von luvcharlie und ebenfalls hier auf FanFic veröffentlicht. Ihr findet sie unter dem Link:www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4121351/1/He_Left_Handprints_on_Her_Heart (Nicht vergessen die Punkte wieder einzusetzen).

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts... na ihr wisst schon... obwohl bin ja noch schlechter dran, mir gehört ja nichtmal die Story ;)

_**He Left Handprints on Her Heart- Chapter 1: Sweet Memories**_

Ron fand Hermione in der Küche ihrer kleinen Wohnung. Er blieb im Türrahmen zur Küche stehen, lehnte sich gegen das Holz und beobachtete sie. Sie sah süß aus in seinem alten Quidditch Pulli. Ihre Beine und Füße waren nackt und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob sie etwas unter dem dicken Stoff der Pullis trug.

Irgendetwas vor ihr auf der Küchenanrichte hatte Hermiones ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen, aber sie versperrte ihm mit ihrem Körper die Sicht. Sie drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig und er sah fasziniert zu, wie sie einen Finger in den Mund schob und etwas davon ableckte. Verdammt! Es war das Sinnlichste, was er jemals gesehen hatte.

Er hatte den Raum durchquert und sie an sich gezogen, noch bevor sie realisierte das er da war. Das Aurorentraining hatte ungeahnte Vorzüge, denn er hatte den Raum durchquert und sie an sich gezogen, noch bevor sie noch realisiert hatte, dass er da war. Auch wenn seine Vorgesetzten sicher nicht an eine solche Anwendung gedacht hatten, als sie das Training entwickelten, musste er ihnen doch im stillen danken.

Sie stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus, als seine Arme sie umschlossen und er sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter stützte. „Ron! Willst du das ich einen Herzinfarkt bekomme?"

Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Knurren. „Gib mir was davon."

„Wovon?"

„Was immer du gerade von deinem Finger geleckt hast. Gib mir was davon."

Er verteilte sanfte Küsse auf ihrem Nacken. Sie schloss ihre Augen, legte ihren Kopf schief um ihm besseren Zugang zu gewähren und hob ihren rechten Arm um mit ihre Hand sein weiches Haar im Nacken zu streicheln. „ Du bist früh zurück. Ich habe dich nicht vor 6 Uhr erwartet."

"Hast du gehört was ich gesagt habe Hermione?"

„Hm?" Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und Ron wusste sie genoss die Aufmerksamkeit die er ihrem Nacken widmete.

„Ich bat dich mir was von dem zu geben, was du gerade gekostet hast." Sagte er und biss dann sanft in ihre Schulter, was ihr ein Stöhnen entlockte.

„ Oh Merlin! Ron mach das nochmal!"

Er tat ihr den Gefallen. Und schloss im nächsten Moment die Augen, als sie zwei Finger zwischen seine Lippen schob. Er sog an ihren Fingern, stärker als nötig gewesen wäre um sie sauber zu lecken, bevor er ihr erlaubte, sie zurückzuziehen. Er war überrascht. Es war Schokoladenpudding und er war gut, richtig gut. Hermione hatte viele Qualitäten, aber kochen gehörte definitiv nicht dazu.

Seine Mutter musste ihn vorbeigebracht haben. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass Hermione und Ginny, die beide schwanger waren, Schokolade über alles liebten. Er würde einiges darauf verwetten, dass bei Ginny im Moment ebenfalls so ein Pudding stand.

„Das ist gut Süße."

„Der Pudding oder mein Nacken?"

„Beide."

„Bist du überrascht dass er gut schmeckt?"

Seine Stimme war heißer, als er antwortet „ Nein deine Haut hat schon immer köstlich geschmeckt." Er wusste, er hinterließ mit seinen kleinen Bissen Spuren auf ihrer Haut und Hermione würde sich, in typischer Hermione Art, tierisch aufregen, wenn sie sie zu sehen bekäme, aber das wäre ihm egal. Er liebte es der ganzen Welt zu zeigen, zu wem sie gehörte.

"Ich habe –oh—eigentlich- oh Merlin- eigentlich habe ich über den—ja genau da- Pudding gesprochen."

„Du siehst verdammt heiß aus, wenn du meinen Pulli trägst." Seine Hand wanderte unter das viel zu große Kleidungstück und stellte erfreut fest, dass sie nur einen Slip darunter trug. Seine Hände strichen sanft über ihren geschwollenen Bauch, bevor er sie zu ihren Brüsten hinauf wandern ließ. „Gib mir noch was. Ich muss es nochmal probieren."

"Ja das denke ich auch." Sie wimmerte, als er seinen Mund zurück zu ihrem Nacken bewegte und drückte den Rücken durch um ihre Brüste stärker gegen seine Handflächen zu drücken und ihn so dazu zu animieren, sie zu massieren.

Er lachte leise. „Nicht dein Nacken. Der Pudding, den sollte ich nochmal probieren."

„Du bist grausam Ron!" schimpfte sie.

„Ich hab nicht angefangen. Ich war nicht derjenige, der in der Küche stand und so verdammt heiß ausgesehen hat beim Naschen. Sie dir an, was du mit mir gemacht hat." Er packte ihre Hüften und presste sie gegen seine Erektion, wobei er wie zufällig seine rechte Hand in ihr Höschen schob.

„Das fühlt sich gut an." Keuchte sie, als er einen seiner Finger in sie schob.

„Ich dachte ich bin grausam." Er zog seinen Finger zurück, was ihr einen enttäuschten Laut entlockte. Er lachte in sich hinein.

„Das bist du auch. Bitte Ron. Ich brauche dich! Jetzt!" ihr Atem kam stoßweise.

Er hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf den Rand der Anrichte. Sanft schob er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er fühlte die Hitze ihres Blickes, als wäre er und nicht der Pudding das Dessert. „Siehst du was, was dir gefällt?"

„Und ob!"

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und fing seine Ohrläppchen mit ihren Zähnen ein. Ihre kleine Zunge schnellte hervor und ließ seine Haut prickeln. Er zog ihr den Pulli über den Kopf und warf ihn beiseite. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte als er sie zu einem tiefen Kuss zu sich zog. _Bei Merlin er liebte die Art wie sie schmeckte._

Ron tauchte zwei seiner Finger in den Pudding und verteilte die süße Masse auf ihren Lippen.

„Hab ich gesagt, dass der für dich war?" meinte er, als sie den Pudding von ihrer Unterlippe leckte.

„Du hast ihn drauf verteilt…"

„Ja für mich." Murmelte er und küsste sie wobei er den restlichen Pudding von ihren Lippen leckte, bis diese rot und geschwollen waren von seinen Küssen. „Du hast den wundervollsten Mund den ich jemals gesehen habe. Ich liebe es, wie sich deine Lippen anfühlen. Sanft, weich. Wie zum Küssen geschaffen.

Sie stöhnte beim Klang seiner Stimme.

„Ich liebe es, dass deine Brüste so verdammt perfekt zu meinen Händen passen. Ich liebe die Art, wie du dich bewegst, wenn ich sie massiere."

Er tauchte die ersten beiden Finger jeder Hand in den Pudding, während seine Lippen den Weg zurück zu ihren fanden. Es musste ein Kühlungszauber auf dem Dessert liegen, denn sie schauderte, als es auf ihren Nippel verteilte, die sich sofort verhärtete.

Er nahm einen in seinen Mund und saugte sanft daran. Ron mochte Schokolade, aber in Kombination mit ihrer Haut war der reine Aphrodisiakum. Ihre Fingernägel kratzten über seinen Rücken, als er sie sanft zubiss. „Gefällt dir das?"

„JA. Oh Merlin. Du machst mich ganz verrückt."

Er schob seine Hand zwischen sie und sich, zwischen ihre Beine. „Süße, du bist so feucht. Ich will dich schmecken, bis du glaubst, dass du es nicht mehr aushältst; bis du für mich schnurrst wie ein Kätzchen; bis du mich anbettelst!"

Ihre Hände versuchten hektisch seine Hose zu öffnen.

„Geduld Liebes. Ich habe mein Dessert noch lange nicht beendet. Er hörte sie etwas murmeln, doch seine Gedanken waren woanders. _Wenn der Pudding auf ihren Brüsten schon so gut schmeckte…_

Hermione nutze den Vorteil seiner Unachtsamkeit und schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche. Ein Schwenk und Ron fand sich selbst auf einen Küchenstuhl gebunden wieder. Ein weiterer Wink und er war nackt. „Was tust du da?"

"Ich werde dir doch nicht den ganzen Spaß überlassen." Grinste sie.

„Ah, so klingst du also, wenn du keinen Spaß hast?" sagte er und versuchte so sarkastisch wie möglich zu klingen, was allerdings schwierig war, da sich in diesem Moment ihre Hand in seinen Schritt legte und jedwede Möglichkeit klar zu denken aus seinem Kopf verbannte. „Bind mich los Hermione!"

"Keine Spielchen mehr mein Schatz. Ich will dich in mir und zwar jetzt."

Er nickte und schluckte hart.

Sie küsste ihn und er fühlte, wie sich die unsichtbaren Fesseln lösten. Er zog sie auf seinen Schoss und küsste sie tief und lang. Er nahm ihr den Zauberstab ab. „Ich mag dich in diesem Zustand" flüsterte er und strich über ihren Bauch in dem ihr gemeinsames Kind heranwuchs. „Es ist, als wäre ich unter einem Fluch oder sowas. Ich kann an nichts anderes denken, sobald du im Raum bist, als dich zu küssen, zu spüren, in dir zu sein. Ich liebe dich so Hermione."

"Ich weiß."

"Halt dich fest." Ohne zu fragen tat sie wie ihr geheißen und er apparierte sie beide ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie sanft auf dem Bett landeten.

Sie immer noch auf seinem Schoss sitzen habend, hielt Ron ihre Hüfte, bis er sich vollständig in ihrer Wärme versenkt hatte. Sie begann sich auf ihm zu bewegen, während er sanft ihren Rücken streichelte. Sie schlug ihm leicht auf die Hand als er einen Punkt erreichte, an dem sie besonders kitzelig war. Er grinste, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Er lehnte sich auf die Ellbogen zurück, unfähig seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Er liebte es, wie ihr Gesichtsausdruck sich immer wieder veränderte. Er hätte sie immer ansehen können, so wie sie jetzt war, Augen geschlossen, die langen Haare, die ihr über die Schultern fielen. Zu wissen, dass er in ihr war, dass er diese kleinen Laute aus ihrer Kehle verursachte, das leise Keuchen und den schneller werdenden Atem. Alles für ihn.

Er beobachtete wie sie sich selbst streichelte. „Gefällt dir das?"

„Nicht so sehr wie wenn du es tust."

Er wusste, sie war kurz davor zu kommen. Er schob seine Hand zum Ort, an dem sie vereinigt waren, begann sie zu streicheln und richtete sich gleichzeitig. Er biss ihr sanft ins Ohrläppchen und flüsterte. „Komm für mich meine Schöne."

Seine Stimme war zu viel für sie. Ihre Muskeln zogen sich um ihn zusammen und dieses Gefühl, zusammen mit dem Klang seines Namens von ihren Lippen, brachten auch ihn zum Höhepunkt.

Er zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange. Er hielt sie so einige Momente und stand dann auf. „Bin gleich wieder da. Bleib hier ok?"

"Wo gehst du hin?"

"Ich hab uns hier nicht ohne Grund reinappariert. Also neben dem offensichtlichen Grund" sagte er grinsend. „Wir haben einen Gast. "

„Wen?"

"Ich denke es ist Harry. Ich habe sein_ Pop _gehörtund dachte mir, dass du es nicht so toll fändest, wenn er in die Küche kommt, während wir…." Er ließ den Satz unbeendet.

„Du meinst, Harry war in diesem Haus, während wir…"

Er lachte, als sie rot wurde. „Ich werds gleich wissen. Wenn er immer noch da ist, muss es wirklich wichtig sein. Sonst wäre er gegangen sobald er uns gehört hätte." Er war schon beinahe zur Tür heraus.

„Ron! Du hättest was sagen müssen! Ich wäre nicht so…." Ihre Wangen wurden noch röter und sie fügte leise hinzu, „ nicht so laut gewesen."

Er blickte über seine Schulter auf sie zurück. „Deshalb hab ich es dir ja nicht gesagt. Ich mag es wenn du laut bist."

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor das schwere etwas, dass seine Frau nach ihm geworfen hatte mit einem Knall dagegen prallte, gefolgt von ihrer Stimme. „Idiot! "

3 3 3

Harry hatte in der Tat wichtige Neuigkeiten. Augustus Rookwood, der im letzten Kampf Fred getötet hatte und entkommen war, war endlich gefasst worden. Bill und Charlie hatten so lange versucht ihn ausfindig zu machen und nun endlich würde er bekommen, was er verdiente. Ron zögerte seine schwangere Frau alleine zu lassen, aber das war etwas, dass er tun musste. Er und Harry mussten gehen, keiner von beiden hätte diese Aufgabe einen anderen Aurorenteam überlassen wollen. Das hier war persönlich. Es war Familie und die Familie war das wichtigste.

Ron und Harry kehrten einen Tag nach der Geburt der kleinen Rosie zurück und vier Tage bevor der kleine Albus geboren wurde. Als sie ihren Bericht im Hauptquartier der Auroren ablieferten, erfuhren sie, dass Hermione in der letzten Nacht entbunden hatte.

3 3 3 3

Als die beiden jungen Männer die Tür zu Hermiones Krankenhauszimmer erreichten klopfte ihm Harry aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Ich warte hier auf dich."

„Was? Du kommst nicht mit rein? Du bist so ein Feigling. Du weißt, sie wird sich aufregen und du hast Schiss mit mir zu gehen. Toller bester Freund."

"Als würdest du mit mir rein gehen, wenn es Ginny wäre."

Darauf konnte Ron nichts einwenden. Er öffnete die Tür und linste ins Innere, halb in der Erwartung das Hermione etwas nach ihm werfen würde. Stattdessen schlug sie die Hände vor den Mund und begann zu weinen, sobald sie ihn sah. Er durchquerte den Raum mit wenigen Schritten und zog sie in seine Arme. Er strich ihr sanft übers Haar, während ihre stillen Tränen im Stoff seiner Robe versickerten. „Es tut mir so leid meine Süße, das ich nicht hier war. Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst. Schrei mich an oder tu sonst was, aber bitte weine nicht mehr."

Sie wischte sich die Tränen fort. „Ich verhex dich später. Im Moment bin ich nur froh, dass du wieder da bist", sie drehte ihren Kopf zu der kleinen Wiege neben ihrem Bett, „ Außerdem gibt es da jemanden, der dich kennenlernen will."

Er protestierte erschrocken als Hermione aufstand, die Kleine aus der Wiege hob und Ron hinhielt. "Was? Ich soll sie halten? Hermione nein. Sie ist so klein, was wenn ich sie verletzte? Ich weiß doch gar nicht, wie das geht. " Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, legte sie ihm das kleine Wesen in den Arm.

Kurz darauf kamen Rons Eltern vorbei. Molly begann sofort zu weinen. „Ron du bist zurück." Sie umarmte ihn fest.

„Oh Mum! Nicht. Ich lasse sie noch fallen."

Nichts würde seine Mutter davon abgehalten ihn weiter zu Herzen, doch der Ausdruck auf Rons Gesicht, der echte Sorge um seine Tochter war, brachte Arthur dazu sie sanft zurückzuziehen.

Als Harry und Ginny den Raum betraten fragte Harry „ Wie heißt sie denn Hermione?"

„Ich hab ihr noch keinen Namen gegeben. Ich wollte auf Ron waten. ‚Onkel George' hat hier aber schon einen Spitznamen gegeben, falls ihr zwei länger weg gewesen wäret."

"Wie nennt er sie?" fragte Ron etwas besorgt. Bei George konnte man nie wissen….

„Rosie. Er sagt sie war so Rosa und faltig als er sie zum ersten Mal sah. Ich bin froh, dass er den Namen nach der Farbe, nicht nach den Falten im Gesicht ausgewählt hat."

Ron nickte. "Es tut mir so leid, dass du das alleine machen musstest."

„Allein?" meinte sie skeptisch. „dein Sturkopf von Bruder wollte partout nicht gehen, bevor sie nicht geboren war."

"Du musst schon etwas präziser werden Liebes. Sturkopf ist so ziemlich für alle meine Brüder passend."

„George."

Ron sah Ginny mit einem Und- wo – warst- du- bitte- Blick fragend an.

„Oh nein, Bruderherz", werte diese ab, „ sie mich nicht so an. Ich wollte bleiben. Aber Hermione ist richtig gemein, wenn sie Schmerzen hat."

"Das kannst du laut sagen." Meinte George, der in diesem Moment mit Bill den Raum betrat. „Manche von den Ausdrücken, die sie mir an den Kopf geworfen hat kannte nicht mal ich. Ein ziemlich böses Mädchen unsere Hermione."

"So schlimm?" fragte Ron lächelnd und sah auf seine errötende Frau.

„Schlimmer als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Ich war eben noch nett."

"So schlimm war es wohl auch nicht." Verteidigte sich Hermione.

George zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte dann mit einem vergnügten Grinsen "Sie dachte sie kann mich verjagen. Sie häts besser wissen sollen. Wir Weasleys lassen uns von schimpfenden Frauen nicht vertreiben."

Ron legte das Baby seiner Mutter in die Arme, als George ihn bat mit ihm kurz unter vier Augen zu sprechen.

Er verlor keine Zeit, als die beiden außerhalb des Raumes waren. „Rookwood?"

Ron erstarrte. Er hatte niemanden gesagt, zu welchem Auftrag er und Harry aufgebrochen waren. Sie hatten einfach gesagt, dass es etwas war, was nur sie erledigen könnten. „Woher weißt du?"

„Ist egal. Sags mir."

"Der offizielle Report…."

"Ist es erledigt Ron?"

Ron sah George an. Er wusste, dass Georg es wissen musste, es war überlebenswichtig für ihn und Ron verstand es. „Es ist erledigt."

George nickte und ohne ein weiteres Wort, ging er zurück in den Raum. Ron folgte ihm.

"Ähm….Molly, darf ich Rosie jetzt auch mal halten?" fragte Arthur.

„Ich glaube der Name Rosie gefällt ihr." Meinte Harry schmunzelnd.

Ron sah seine Frau an. "Was meinst du?"

„Ich glaube unsere Tochter hat einen Namen. Wenn mir vor neun Monaten jemand erzählt hätte, dass George meiner Erstgeborenen einen Namen geben würde, hätte ich ihn ausgelacht."

3 3 3 3

Die Geburt ihrer Tochter war der Moment von dem an ihre Ehe sich aufzulösen begann. Hermione entfernte sich von ihm, Stück für Stück.

Doch der Valentinstag ist der Tag der Liebe und heute Nacht würde er es wieder richten, heute Nacht würde er das, was zwischen ihnen zerbrochen war reparieren, egal was es kosten würde.

* * *

Wenn euch die Story gefällt, schreibt bitte alle Reviews in die Originalstory von Luvcharlie. Hier nochmal der Link www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4121351/1/He_Left_Handprints_on_Her_Heart

Ihr könnt ruhig auch in Deutsch schreiben, sie versteht es, bzw. hat jemanden, der es für sie übersetzen kann.


	2. Chapter 2: Rosie

_**He Left Handprints on Her Heart- Chapter 2: Rosie **_

_Die Geburt ihrer Tochter war der Moment von dem an ihre Ehe sich aufzulösen begann. Hermione entfernte sich von ihm, Stück für Stück. _

_Doch der Valentinstag ist der Tag der Liebe und heute Nacht würde er es wieder richten, heute Nacht würde er das, was zwischen ihnen zerbrochen war reparieren, egal was es kosten würde._

Heute war Valentinstag. Der Tag an dem Ron Weasley seine Frau daran erinnern wollte, wie sehr sie sich einst geliebt hatten; wie sehr er sie immer noch liebte.

Hermione war im siebten Monat mit ihrem zweiten Kind schwanger. Sie hatte heftige Stimmungsschwankungen, begann oft zu weinen, geriet in Wut und weil sie ihn so gut kannte, wusste sie genau, was sie sagen musste um ihn zu verletzen.

Das Chaos zu Hause kam noch als zusätzliche Stressquelle für seine Frau hinzu. Hermione mochte es, wenn alles geordnet und geplant war. Aufgewachsen in einem Haus mit sechs Geschwistern war Ron das Chaos gewöhnt, es war seine zweite Natur. Für seine Frau ganz offensichtlich nicht.

Als Ron und Hermione heirateten hatte sie ihre Wohnung so eingerichtet, wie sie es wollte. Sie organisierte ihr Heim, wie sie ihr Leben organisierte. Alles hatte seinen Platz. Es machte sie glücklich, also ließ Ron sie gewähren. Es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Dann kam Rosie.

Hermione war mit ihrer Schwangerschaft so umgegangen, wie Ron es erwartet hatte. Sie laß Bücher über Schwangerschaft und Kindererziehung. Sie plante, wann das Baby schlafen sollte und wann es gefüttert würde. Kurz sie war fest entschlossen, die perfekte Mutter zu werden und sie ging diese Herausforderung auf dieselbe Art und Weise an, wie sie sich jedem neuen Problem stellte. Sie recherchierte, las und bereitete alles so vor, dass die einzige Sache die blieb das Warten auf die Geburt war.

Und dann kam Rosie.

Mit 18 Monaten war ihre Tochter eine kleine Miniatur ihrer Mutter, doch die roten Haare und die Sommersprossen hatte sie von ihm. In ihren Persönlichkeiten allerdings hätten die beiden Frauen die er liebte nicht unterschiedlicher sein können. Sie war unabhängig, wie Hermione, doch die Gemeinsamkeiten endeten auch schon an diesem Punkt. Rosies benehmen war entspannt und offen. Sie lachte oft und ansteckend. Rosie hatte dieselbe Vorliebe für Abenteuer, die auch Ron und seine Brüder so oft in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatten.

Selbst als Neugeborene testete Rosie schon Hermiones Nerven. Sie schlief, wenn Hermione sie füttern wollte oder sie wollte essen, wenn Hermione sie baden wollte. In jedem Sinne des Wortes kam Rosie in ihr Leben mit der Kraft eines Hurrikans und stellte es auf den Kopf.

Trotz aller Unterschiede hatten die beiden allerdings eines gemeinsam, sie beide hatten das Talent Ron um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln und dafür mussten sie sich noch nicht mal richtig anstrengen. Eine Träne aus einem der beiden braunen Augenpaare und Ron konnte nicht anders, als ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Das Chaos das Rosie um sich verbreitete weckte bei Hermione allerdings das Gefühl, dass sie als Mutter versagt hatte. Als Mutter, als Ehefrau und als Hausfrau. Und wenn es eine Sache gab, die Hermione nicht ertrug, dann war es in etwas zu versagen. Sie war in allem immer gut gewesen. Ron seinerseits hatte das Gefühl, Hermione hätte sich für die Familie geopfert. Sie hatte ihren Job aufgegeben um für das Kind dazu sein. Sie hatte es perfekt machen wollen, sie wollte dass ihre Familie ein „Erfolg" war. Und genau das war das Problem. Hermione hatte ihren Standard für Erfolg so hoch gesetzt, dass es von Anfang an klar war, dass sie es nicht erreichen konnte.

Seit Hermione das zweite Mal schwanger war, hatte sich in ihrem Haus viel verändert. Rosie sprach und lief inzwischen und das einzige Familienmitglied, dass darüber noch weniger erfreut war als Hermione war Krummbein. Seit sie laufen konnte war eine von Rosies Lieblingsbeschäftigungen den Kater zu jagen und sie tat dies, wann immer sie die Gelegenheit dazu hatte.

Ron war sich sicher, dass Rosies Verhalten Hermiones Angst vor dem zweiten Kind noch schürte. Er hoffte, wenn das neue Baby da war würde Hermione wieder mehr sie selbst sein. Er hasste es sie so unglücklich zu sehen. Er wollte, dass alles wieder wurde wie früher.

Bevor dieser kleine Wirbelwind mit dem süßen Lächeln, das ihren Vater immer zum schmelzen brachte, geboren wurde hatten sie jede Minute ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit als Neuverheiratete genossen. Ihre Freunde hatten sie immer damit aufgezogen, dass sie nie rausgegangen waren und „spaßige" Dinge gemacht hatten. Doch für Ron war nichts so schön, wie die Zeit mit Hermione in ihrem kuscheligen Bett, während ein Feuer im Kamin brannte und bei stundenlangen Gesprächen.

Dann waren da die Nächte in denen sie gar nicht sprachen. Worte waren nicht nötig in diesen Stunden. Nur Keuchen, Stöhnen, Wimmern, das Geräusch von Haut auf Haut und Zungen die den Körper des anderen erforschten. In diesen Nächten liebte Ron nichts mehr, als seinen Namen auf ihren Lippen, wenn sie für ihn kam. Er genoss das Wissen, das seine Worte alleine genügten, damit sie feucht wurde. Dass seine Berührungen sie verrückt machten vor Lust. Seine Küsse ihr den Atem nahmen. Ihr Körper war niemals von jemand anderem berührt worden als von ihm und sein Herz hatte niemals einer anderen gehört.

Er vermisste die Tage in denen sie nicht aus dem Schlafzimmer gekommen waren. Wo sie einander in den Armen lagen für unzählbare Stunden und sich nur geliebt hatten.

Dann kam Rosie… und ihre Welt änderte sich von Grund auf.

* * *

Wie immer bitte alle Reviews bei luvcharlie abliefern ;)

Link: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4121351/1/He_Left_Handprints_on_Her_Heart


	3. Chapter 3: Hearts break

_**He Left Handprints on Her Heart- Chapter 3: Hearts Break**_

_Dann kam Rosie… und ihre Welt änderte sich von Grund auf._

Sie wich vor Rons Berührungen zurück. Wenn er sie küssen wollte, drehte sie den Kopf weg und ihm blieb nur die Wange. Wenn er sie umarmen wollte, schob sie ihn fort. Ihr Schlafzimmer war kalt und leblos. Er sehnte sich danach sie zu küssen, zu berühren und sie zu lieben. Die Dinge konnten einfach nicht so weitergehen. Sonst würde es sie zerstören.

In dieser Mittagspause arrangierte Ron alles für eine Übernachtung der kleinen Rosie bei seiner Tante Ginny und Onkel Harry. Es war Valentinstag und er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, das er gefragt hatte, aber er war verzweifelt. Er hatte Angst, dass wenn er nicht bald etwas tat, würde es zu spät für seine Ehe sein. Und dieses Risiko wollte er nicht eingehen. Harry hatte ihm versichert, er und Ginny würden sich freuen, dass Rosie bei ihnen schlief, doch Ron war sich sicher, dass Harry ganz genau wusste, was für Ron und Hermione auf dem Spiel stand und das er seinen beiden Freunden helfen wollte.

Ron schnappte sich seinen Mantel und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

3 3 3 3

Als Ron zu Hause ankam fand er seine Frau auf dem Küchenboden mit ihrem Gesicht in ihren Händen vergraben. Hermione hatte ganz offensichtlich keinen guten Tag. Er sah sofort, dass sie weinte und eine gelbe Substanz, die sich bei näherer Betrachtung als Farbe herausstellte, bedeckte den ganzen Boden. Ihre Tochter sahs in der Mitte des Schlamassels, war über und über mit Farbe bedeckt und lachte aus vollem Herzen.

„Liebling wenn du das nächste Mal beschließt unsere Tochter zu färben, dann schick mir vorher wenigstens eine Eule. Ich meine, versteh mich nicht falsch, ich mag Gelb, aber vielleicht hätte ich gerne auch paar Streifen oder Punkte vorschlagen wollen." Meinte Ron grinsend in dem Versuch die Stimmung aufzulockern.

Hermione weinte noch lauter.

_Ok soviel zu dem Versuch sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Falscher Ansatz. _Ron versuchte Hermiones Hände von ihrem Gesicht zu ziehen und wisperte. "Hermione bitte weine nicht. Es ist doch nicht so schlimm. Es ist nur Farbe. Ich mach es sauber. Komm schon Baby. Was ist los?"

"Was los ist!" schrie sie plötzlich und es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass sie sauer war. „Ich sag dir was los ist Ronald Weasley."

„Ja sag es mir. Ich frage dich seit Wochen danach. " Er konnte den frustrierten Ton in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken. Die Stimmungen ihrer Schwangerschaft hatten ein furchtbares Klima geschaffen und verwirrten ihn. Sie schwankte zwischen Lachen und Weinen ohne wirklichen Grund. Die einzige beständige Sache zwischen ihnen war ihre Kälte ihm gegenüber. Er versuchte geduldig und vorsichtig zu sein, doch Hermione drehte ihm jedes Wort im Mund herum. Egal was er tat, nichts war richtig.

Alles was all die Wochen in ihr war brach plötzlich aus ihr heraus und die Worte sprudelten aus ihrem Mund. „Das war ein Fehler, ein riesen Fehler! Was haben wir uns nur dabei gedacht noch ein Baby zu wollen. Ich bin dafür nicht bereit. Ich kann das einfach nicht. Ich will es nicht. Ich bin eine furchtbare Ehefrau, eine grausige Mutter. Ich bin für das alles hier nicht gemacht Ron!"

„Hermione…"

„Nein, hör mir zu. Deine Mutter hat **sieben** Kinder großgezogen. Ich konnte nicht mal unsere eine Tochter davon abhalten sich selber in Farbe zu tauchen." Sie schluchzte. Nur wirre Satzfetzen drangen noch aus ihrem Mund.

Ron versuchte sie tröstend in seine Arme zu ziehen, doch sie ließ es nicht zu. Stattdessen zeigte sie mit dem Finger auf sein Gesicht.

„_Ich hasse es, wenn sie das tut und sie weiß das. Sie versucht nur dich zu provozieren. Nicht die Nerven verlieren, das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Tief einatmen… okay… das ist besser… einfach den Finger ignorieren." _dachte Ron

„Das ist alles deine Schuld!" sagte sie mit wütendem Blick den Finger immer noch auf ihn gerichtet.

„Hab ich mir fast gedacht." Sagte er. Wenn sie in so einer Stimmung war würde sie nichts beruhigen, er konnte es nicht ändern. Es war das Beste sie einfach schreien und weinen zu lassen oder was immer sie auch brauchte, bis es vorbei war. Er hatte es versucht. Er versuchte es immer noch. Er spielte den verständnisvollen Ehemann. Doch sie tat alles um an den Punkt zu gelangen, an dem seine Geduld zu Ende sein würde. Dennoch versuchte er es noch einmal. „Was soll ich tun? Was kann ich tun, damit es besser wird Liebes?"

"Hör auf damit. Rede nicht mit mir als wäre ich ein Kind. Das ist nicht das Leben, das ich wollte. Ich hasse es! Ich will das alles nicht mehr! Es besser machen? Dann nimm das Baby zurück! Aber das kannst du nicht. Du kannst es nicht besser machen. Ich stecke in dieser Situation fest."

Diese Worte waren zu viel. Er hob abwehrend seine Hände. Er konnte das nicht mehr. Nicht alleine. Sie hatte es so gewollt. Er liebte sie, doch vielleicht fühlte sie nicht mehr genauso. „Ist es das was du willst? Du kannst gehen wenn du möchtest. Ich würde dich niemals zwingen zu bleiben, dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr. Ich möchte nicht, dass du unglücklich bist. Aber ich kann so nicht mehr weiter machen. Ich kann mir nicht mehr jeden Tag anhören, dass ich dich unglücklich mache und wie unglücklich dich das Leben mit uns macht." Es würde ihm das Herz brechen, wenn sie ginge, dass wusste er, doch er wollte sie nicht gegen ihren Willen halten. Die Worte die sie gerade gesagt hatte waren die grausamsten gewesen die sie jemals zu ihm gesprochen hatte. Wie lange hasste sie es schon mit ihm zu leben? Wie lange war sie schon aus dem einzigen Grund hier, dass sie das Gefühl hatte nicht gehen zu können? Hatte sie wirklich gesagt sie wünschte sich sie würde nicht sein Baby unter dem Herzen tragen?

Seine Verletzheit musste ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen, denn ihre Augen weiteten sich in Überraschung als sie es sah. Sie schien wirklich überrascht, dass ihre Worte ihn verletzt hatten. Normalerweise hatte er gewartet bis sie zu weinen aufhörte. Er hatte ihre Entschuldigung akzeptiert und es war alles weiter seinen gewohnten Gang gegangen. Doch diesmal nicht. Diesmal war sie zu weit gegangen.

„Also was wirst du tun Hermione?"

Seine Frage war mehr ein Flüstern. Er war sich sicher, sie hatte sich längst entschieden. Er würde es ihr nicht noch schwerer machen zu gehen. Zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen fragte er „Wo soll ich deine Sachen hinschicken?"

Sie wirkte ehrlich erschrocken, als sie das hörte. „Was? Du willst das…. Okay." Sie zerbrach förmlich vor ihm. Die Tränen rannen noch schneller und sie hatte Schwierigkeiten zu atmen.

Warum wirkte sie so überrascht? Hatte sie erwartet er würde betteln, dass sie blieb? Das er wollte, dass sie blieb, obwohl er wusste, dass sie unglücklich war. Dachte sie wirklich so schlecht von ihm, dass sie glaubte er wäre so egoistisch?

Ihre Stimme war sanft und vorsichtig. „Du willst, dass ich gehe?"

„Du weißt dass ich das nicht will. Aber willst du denn hier sein?"

Während er auf eine Antwort wartete ließ er seinen Blick über den gelben Boden schweifen. Rosie hatte gerade Krummbein am Schwanz geschnappt und er war sich sicher, wenn er ihn nicht schnell befreite, würde die Katze bald genauso gelb sein wie seine Tochter. Also ging er zu ihr, befreite den Schwanz des Katers behutsam aus ihren Fingern und nahm sie hoch. Auch Hermione war inzwischen aufgestanden, doch sie weinte immer noch und das Schluchzen wurde sogar noch lauter.

„Ron ich weiß nicht mehr wer ich bin. Ich sage Dinge die ich nicht meine und ich weiß, es verletzt die Leute die ich am meisten liebe. Aber die Worte kommen einfach so aus mir raus und ich kann es nicht stoppen. Ich bin so eine gemeine Person geworden. Ich kann mich selber nicht mehr leiden."

"Ich liebe dich" war alles was er sagte.

„Warum? Warum? Ich verdiene das nicht. Ich beleidige und schreie dich an. Ich habe keine Geduld mit unserem Kind. Ich koche furchtbar, egal wie genau ich dem Rezept folge. Das Haus ist immer unordentlich. Wie kannst du mich lieben. Ich lasse nicht einmal zu, dass du mich berührst. Ich schiebe dich jedes Mal weg, wenn du mich küssen oder halten willst. Warum solltest du mich lieben?"

„Brauche ich einen Grund dich zu lieben? Ich liebe dich, weil ich dich liebe. Aus keinem anderen Grund. Ich wünschte, du würdest mich nicht von dir stoßen, aber ich kann dich nicht dazu zwingen mich zu wollen."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du so eine nutzlose Person wie mich lieben kannst. Ich habe heute versucht dir essen zu machen. Sicher konntest du den verbrannten Geruch schon vor der Haustür riechen. Ich habe versucht die Küche zu streichen, aber alles was ich erreicht habe, ist das unser Kind und der Küchenboden jetzt gelb sind. Kein Tropfen Farbe ist auf der Wand. Merlin Ron! Ich bin eine furchtbare Person. **Du **solltest **mich** rausschmeißen und wegstoßen. Du solltest mich anflehen zu gehen."

"Also zuerst mal, würde ich niemals wollen dass du gehst. Das verbrannte essen ist mir egal. Es ist nichts, worüber man traurig sein sollte und schon gar nicht solltest du dich deswegen schrecklich oder nutzlos fühlen. Hermione du bist einfach gestresst. Du erwartest ein Baby, deine Hormone haben die Kontrolle.

„Das stimmt. Danke dass du mich daran erinnerst, dass ich schwanger bin. Schwanger, nutzlos, fett, schrecklich und unausstehlich. Ich wusste, dass du das die ganze Zeit denkst! Ich habe es in der Art gesehen, wie du mich anschaust!"

"Hör auf damit!" Schrie er sie an. Senkte seine Stimme aber sofort wieder, als er merkte wie Rosie in seinem Arm zu zittern begann. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und versuchte seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Ich habe das nie gesagt. Ich sage jetzt gar nichts mehr. Du drehst sowieso alles um. Wenn ich dich auf eine Weise angesehen habe, die dich traurig gemacht hat, dann tut es mir leid….. Nein weißt du was? Es tut mir nicht leid. Du bist meine Frau verdammt nochmal. Ich will dich. Was du gesehen hast, war Verlangen und Sehnsucht, nicht Ekel oder Ablehnung. Ich bin überrascht, dass du den Unterschied nicht mehr siehst. Aber du drehst ja auch alles andere was ich sage herum, also warum nicht auch das… Und hör auf mir zu sagen was ich denke, denn du hast offenbar keine Ahnung. Wenn du gehen willst, dann geh, aber erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich es dir auch noch leichter mache, indem ich dir sage ich würde dich nicht wollen, dich nicht mehr lieben. Ich vermisse dich Hermione. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich dich nicht berühren darf, nicht küssen, nicht lieben und du willst es mir nicht sagen. Was willst du also von mir?"

Sie weinte noch stärker. Er wollte sie so gerne in die Arme nehmen, ihr Haar streicheln, ihre Tränen trocknen. Er hätte alles getan, damit sie nicht mehr weinte. Doch wie immer wich sie zurück. „Hör auf. Ich will dein Mitleid nicht!"

Er wurde wütend. Auch sein Stolz war. „Ich werds nicht mehr tun Hermione. Ich kann das nicht. Es bringt mich fast um, wenn du dich so benimmst, als würden dich meine Berührungen anekeln. Ich weiß nicht was du willst. Ich habe dich geheiratet, weil ich dich liebe und mit dir zusammen sein möchte. Aber ich kann so nicht weiter leben. Wenn du mich nicht mehr liebst, solltest du gehen. Ist es nicht das, worauf du wartest? Das ich es für dich leichter mache zu gehen, dir die Erlaubnis geben, damit du kein schlechtes Gewissen hast. Du brauchst dich nicht schuldig zu fühlen. Geh du hast meine Erlaubnis." Seine letzten Worte waren geschrien und eigentlich schrie er seine Frau nicht gerne an, noch wollte er seine Beherrschung vor seiner Tochter verlieren. „Ich werde heute nicht mehr mit dir streiten. Das bringt nichts. Ich will Rosie nicht erschrecken. Du hast dich längst entscheiden, also geh!"

Bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens richtete sich Rosie im Arm ihres Vaters auf, schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals und legte ihre Wange an seine. Die lauten Stimmen und der Tonfall zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen hatte sie zum verstummen gebracht. Sie hatte die Stimmung gespürt, auch wenn sie die Worte noch nicht verstand. Ron lächelte seine Tochter an und drückte sie an sich.

Rosie war immer noch fasziniert von der gelben Farbe, die ihre Hände bedeckten und sie hob sie hoch um zwei Abdrücke auf Rons Gesicht zu hinterlassen. „Schau Daddy."

„Ja ich seh's. Das ist gelb." Er zog zärtlich an ihrem, ebenfalls gelben Zopf.

"Hübsch." Sagte das Kind. Ron konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Außer ihren roten Haaren und Sommersprossen war sie Hermione in klein.

„Nein nicht hübsch!" sagte Hermione in genervtem Ton. „ Es ist das totale Chaos. Sieh dich an Rosie."

Die Lippen des Kindes begannen zu zittern, beim Ton seiner Mutter und Ron warf Hermione einen wütenden Blick zu, bemühte sich allerdings in ruhigem Ton zu sprechen, als er sagte "Hermione nicht. Du bist sauer auf mich, lass es nicht an ihr aus. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dein perfektes Leben ruiniert habe, weil ich dich nochmal geschwängert habe. Aber ich kann es jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Du hättest sieben Monate früher sagen müssen, dass mein Baby zu bekommen dich so unglücklich macht."

Als Hermione ihn diesmal ansah, sah sie seine Wut. Sie schämte sich vor sich selbst. Sie schämte sich für die Worte die sie gesagt hatte und die ihn so tief verletzt hatten. Ihre eigenen Worte aus seinem Mund schockten sie. Er sah, wie alle möglichen Emotionen über ihr Gesicht und ihr Gemüt flogen. Die Gefühle in ihre schienen zu kollidieren, als sie begann zu verstehen, was sie ihre Worte kosten könnten.

Trotz all der Dinge die sie gesagt hatte, zerriss es ihm das Herz sie so zu sehen. Sie sah aus, wie ein verängstigtes kleines Kind. Tränen rollten über ihr hübsches Gesicht und es schien, als wolle sie etwas sagen, würde aber nicht die richtigen Worte finden. Sie öffnete einige Male ihren Mund, nur um ihn wieder zu schließen. Alles was sie schaffte zu sagen, bevor sie den Raum verließ war „Ron ich weiß nicht was ich…."

Sie rannte aus der Küche ins Bad und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Selbst mit der Tür zwischen ihnen konnte Ron sie weinen hören. Ihr Schluchzen schien ihren Körper zu zerreißen. Unter all den Tränen, die er sie jemals hatte weinen sehen, in allen Gefahren die sie zusammen durchgestanden hatten, hatte er sie nie so weinen hören. Und es brach ihm das Herz. Wie hatte alles nur so außer Kontrolle geraten können.

Als er da so stand, in Gedanken verloren nahm Rosie sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände. „Hübsch Daddy."

* * *

Wie immer bitte alle Reviews bei luvcharlie abliefern ;)

Link: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4121351/1/He_Left_Handprints_on_Her_Heart


	4. Chapter 4: Making Amends

_**He left Handprints on Her Heart, Chapter 4: Making Amends**_

Ron ging zur Badezimmertür. „Hermione, bitte lass mich rein."

Sie antwortete nicht, doch als er versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, stellte er fest, das sie nicht verschlossen war. Er fand sie auf dem Boden immer noch schluchzend ihr Gesicht einmal mehr in den Händen vergraben.

Er kniete sich zu ihr auf dem Boden und als er dieses Mal versuchte sie in den Arm zu nehmen, wehrte sie sich nicht. Er hielt sie einfach nur fest und er ließ sie weinen und sich beruhigen.

„Ron es tut mir leid. Ich bin eine schreckliche Mutter und Ehefrau. Du solltest mich dafür hassen, wie ich dich behandelt habe. Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass ich dafür geschaffen bin. Du hast etwas Besseres verdient."

Es war an der Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme zu hören, dass der Kampf vorbei war. Sie hatte sich nicht mehr von ihm umarmen lassen, seit… er wusste es nicht mehr genau, aber es war lange her. Er versuchte sie zu trösten. „Sch… Ich habe genau das was ich wollte. Ich habe dich."

„Wem mache ich etwas vor Ron? Ich habe Angst, ich habe schreckliche Angst. Was ist, wenn ich es nicht schaffe noch ein Baby zu haben. Was mache ich dann. Das Baby kommt, ob ich dafür bereit bin oder nicht. ich habe heute versucht zu kochen und ich habe das Essen angebrannt und ich… ich…" Sie weinte wieder und hatte Schwierigkeiten Luft zu holen.

Endlich hatte sie es gesagt. Ron wusste, wie viel sie dieses Eingeständnis gekostet hatte. Ihm zu sagen, dass sie Angst hatte, nach allem was sie erlebt hatten. Einzugestehen, dass sie Angst hatte etwas nicht zu können. Er hätte nicht gedacht das mal von ihr zu hören. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie gestresst war, aber das… Sie hatte wirklich Angst eine schlechte Mutter zu sein.

Er strich ihr über den Rücken. „Es ist ganz normal Angst zu haben. Ich verspreche dir, es wird alles wieder gut. Du musst das nicht alleine machen. Ich bin hier. Scht ganz ruhig. Es ist okay. Keine Tränen mehr heute Nacht. Komm her." Sie wehrte sich nicht, als er ihr Gesicht zu sich drehte. Und dann tat seine sonst so vorhersagbare Hermione etwas völlig unerwartetes. Durch all die Tränen und das Schluchzen begann sie zu lachen. Sie lachte, lachte laut und ehrlich. Die Tränen rannen ihr immer noch über Wange, aber sie lachte und zeigte auf sein Gesicht. „Diese Stimmungsschwankungen sind wirklich seltsam." Murmelte Ron.

Als sie auch darüber lachte war er ehrlich überrascht. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu einem Kuss herunter. Es war ein sanfter Kuss auf die Lippen, beinahe furchtsam, so als wäre sie nicht sicher, dass er sie auch wirklich küssen wollte. „Oh Ron. Gelb ist wirklich nicht deine Farbe." sagte sie dann halb lachend, halb weinend.

„Ähm… Hermione bist du jetzt…" er war verwirrt.

Sie zeigte auf den Spiegel. „Schau selber." Sagte sie und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht.

Er ging zum Spiegel rüber und das Mysterium, warum Hermione so sehr hatte lachen müssen, löste sich. Auf jeder seiner Wangen war ein kleiner gelber Händeabdruck. „Na ja Rosie sagt, es ist hübsch." sagte er, in ihr Lachen mit einstimmend. „Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn meine total verrückte Frau wahre Kunst nicht erkennen kann. Es ist schwierig ein Gesicht wie das hier hübsch zu machen, aber Rosie hat es geschafft. Sie ist ein kleines Genie, genau wie ihre Mutter."

„Ron es tut mir leid. Wenn du jetzt durch die Tür gehst und niemals zurückkommst, kann ich es dir nicht verübeln. Ich habe dich furchtbar behandelt. Eine Minute geht's mir gut und dann wieder fühle ich mich, als hätte mir jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Ich fühle mich dann verlassen und hilflos und habe schreckliche Angst dass ich keine gute Mutter bin. Ich habe mich noch nie so gefühlt. Das ich es einfach nicht kann, egal was ich tue und wie hart ich es versuche. Und ich habe es wirklich versucht. Ich weiß das macht keinen Sinn, aber ich kann es nicht anders erklären. Die Sachen die ich gesagt und getan habe, lassen sich nicht entschuldigen. Eine Entschuldigung ist dafür zu wenig… ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll."

„Sag dass du bleibst."

Sie legte ihre Hände um sein Gesicht, genau wie Rosie es getan hatte. Gerade in dem Moment kam die Kleine ins Badezimmer gewatschelt. „Komm her du." Sagte er und schnappte sich seine kleine schmutzige Tochter, die fröhlich giggelte.

Hermione beobachtete ihn mit einem Ausdruck der… ja was war es? Bewunderung? Respekt? Was immer es war, er war sich sicher, so hatte sie ihn seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr angesehen.

Sie fragte ihn mit ungewohnt unsicherer Stimme. „Wie machst du das?"

„Was Liebes?"

„Mit ihr so umzugehen, wie du es tust. Du verlierst nie die Geduld, du schreist nie. Sie stellt was an und du lachst nur. Das alles scheint dir nur so zuzufliegen. Es sieht so leicht aus, wenn du mit ihr spielst, aber wenn ich es versuche kann ich es einfach nicht. Warum nicht Ron? Warum kann ich nicht wie du sein? Ich möchte es so gerne, aber ich weiß nicht wie."

„Ist es das worum es geht? Du denkst ich bin besser als du. Na ja es ist eigentlich nicht so schwer zu erklären. Ich gehe den ganzen Tag arbeiten, während du mit ihr hier bist. Es ist normal, dass sie deine Geduld mehr auf die Probe stellt als meine. Das macht mich nicht besser als dich Hermione. Du bist eine gute Mutter."

„Nein bin ich nicht. Sie macht mich so wütend manchmal. Ich schreie, ich fluche. Ich bin genau das Gegenteil einer guten Mutter."

„Sei nicht so streng zu dir. Als ich klein war, war es auch so. Dad war immer geduldig, aber er war auch selten da, hat viel gearbeitet. Einer musste die Kontrolle übernehmen und das war Mum. Ich bin sicher, da waren Nächte, vor allem nach dem die Zwillinge geboren waren, wo sie einfach nur da sahs und geweint hat, wenn wir alle schliefen. Aber das hat sie nicht zu einer schlechten Mutter gemacht oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber…"

„Also warum solltest du dann eine sein? Du hast mit Mum mehr gemeinsam als du denkst. Ihr seid beide sehr begabte Hexen, die beschlossen haben zu Hause zu bleiben und Kinder großzuziehen, anstatt Karriere zu machen. Das macht euch nicht zu weniger wertvollen Hexen und Menschen. Ich kann mir nicht wichtigeres vorstellen, als Rosie und das neue Baby großzuziehen. Ich kann mir auch nicht anstrengenderes vorstellen. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Wochen kurz nach Rosies Geburt, als ich mir frei genommen habe um dir bei Rosie zu helfen?"

Die Röte ihrer Wangen zeigte ihm, dass sie es nicht vergessen hatte. Sie hatte Rosie zum schlafen gelegt und dann selber ein wenig geschlafen, in den Armen des anderen.

„Ja ich erinnere mich. Es war wunderschön."

"Findest du? Ich fand des furchtbar anstrengend. Wieder zur Arbeit zu gehen war wie Urlaub. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich habe es genossen diese Zeit mit euch, aber ich habe da auch verstanden, dass dein Job echt hart war. Ich bin sicher, Rosie kann den Zwillingen auf jeden Fall das Wasser reichen und sie hat gerade mal angefangen zu laufen."

„Du warst müde? Du hast es niemals gezeigt." Sie sah ihn an und er wusste, sie glaube ihm nicht ganz.

„Ich hatte andere Dinge die ich dir zeige wollte. Z.B. wie man das Beste aus einer kleinen Mittagspause macht." Er zwinkerte. Sie hatten sich in dieser Woche öfter geliebt, als er zählen konnte.

„Ja ich denk, dass hast du."

„Du hörst dir immer meine Geschichten von der Arbeit an und du erzählst fast nie etwas über euren Tag. Manchmal habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht, ob du denkst ich würde es nicht hören wollen." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte ihm, dass der den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte. „Natürlich will ich es wissen! Schließ mich nicht aus. Ich will es wissen, auch wenn du denkst, das es albern ist, was du zu sagen hast oder nicht. Ich habe dir vielleicht nicht oft genug gesagt, wie sehr ich schätze was du tust. Hermione ich möchte nicht das du unglücklich bist. Wenn du nach der Geburt des neuen Babys wieder arbeiten möchtest, dann schaffen wir das. Wir denken uns was aus."

„Ich will nicht…"

"Das must du nicht jetzt entscheiden. Ich will nur dass du weißt, dass es möglich ist. Du bist hier nicht gefangen. Bitte schieb mich nicht mehr weg. Wenn du das nächste Mal Angst vor etwas hast, dann sag es mir. Bestimmt hast du gedacht ich wäre der Ansicht Angst vor einem neuen Baby zu haben wäre albern, nach allem was wir erlebt haben?"

„Ja das dachte ich."

„Wenn es dir Angst macht, ist es nicht albern! Ich habe auch oft Angst. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit eine wahnsinnige Angst davor nach Hause zu kommen und festzustellen, dass du weg bist. Ich wusste du kannst nicht mehr. Ich wusste nur nicht, was ich dagegen tun sollte. Immer wenn ich versucht habe zu helfen, hast du mich weggestoßen."

„Ich weiß und es tut mir leid."

„Ich hatte Pläne für uns heute. Aber ich kann es absagen, wenn du willst."

„Pläne?

„Ähm… na ja nur, wenn du mich nicht verlässt."

„Du hängst hier mit mir fest Ron Weasley."

„Gut." Er küsste sie zart und flüsterte sanft gegen ihre Lippen „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch."

„Ich glaube du, Mrs. Weasley, könntet ein schönes langes Bad vertragen." Er dachte an sein Lieblingsschaumbad, das ihre Haut so verführerisch gut riechen ließ. Er ließ Wasser und den Badezusatz ein.

„Ron was machst du da? Ich dachte du hast Pläne?"

„Hab ich. Das ist Part eins. Es ist Valentinstag, weißt du das?"

„Oh… Oh Merlin Ron ich hab's vergessen."

"Ist egal. Heute Nacht geht es um dich, um dein Wohl und du wirst mich machen lassen, auch wenn ich dich festbinden muss…"

„Festbinden? Klingt interessant, sprich weiter."

"Tztz nicht frech werden Mrs. Weasley."

Wie auf ein Stichwort ließ Rosie ein lautes fröhliches Quietschen hören. Ron schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte innerlich und sagte gespielt resigniert. „Die Frauen in meinem Leben müssen immer das letzte Wort haben. Auch wenn sie noch gar nicht richtig sprechen können."

Er glaubte ein Kichern von Hermione gehört zu haben. „War das ein Lachen?"

„Ja war es. Ron ich will deine Pläne ja nicht zerstören, aber ich würde heute Abend lieber nirgendwo hingehen. Ich bin müde und ich will Rosie nicht extra anziehen müssen."

„Nein das macht meinen Plänen gar nichts aus, im Gegenteil. Ich wollte Zeit mit dir alleine verbringen. Wir können hier bleiben. Aber Rosie geht zu Harry und Ginny für eine kleine Pyjamaparty."

Ron drehte sich zu seiner Tochter. „Rosie, du wirst noch lernen, dass es wenige Dinge gibt, die ein Schaumbad nicht wieder in Ordnung bringt. Das sagt zumindest deine Tante Ginny." Ron lachte, als Rosie begann in Babysprache zu plappern, eindeutig aufgeregt. Sie wurde nur noch lauter, als Ron noch mehr Wasser in die Wanne ließ und sie die Blasen in der Badewanne sah. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und klatschte in die Hände. Ron nahm sie hoch und hielt sie so, dass sie besser sehen konnte und er und Hermione lachten beide über ihren Gesichtsausdruck.

Er fühlte Hermione Hand auf seiner Schulter. Sie küsste Rosie auf die Nase. „Mummy tut es ehrlich leid meine Süße." Flüsterte sie.

Das Kind lachte und hielt eine ihrer gelben Hände ausgestreckt Hermione entgegen. „Schau Mummy. Hübsch!"

3 3 3 3

Als Hermione im warmen Wasser saß, kniete sich Ron neben die Wanne und legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf ihren Bauch. Das Ungeborene trat leicht gegen seine Hand. „Fühlst du das?" Fragte er.

Sie nickte, legte ihre Hand auf seine, schloss ihre Augen und lehnte sich in der Wanne zurück. „Ich habe die Dinge die ich gesagt habe wirklich nicht so gemeint. Du weißt schon… die Sache mit dem Baby, das es ein Fehler war. Ich möchte dieses Baby. Ich… ich fühl mich einfach so… überfordert, verängstigt. Ich fühle soviel Sachen im Moment, ich bin oft total verwirrt. Du weißt das ich es nicht so gemeint habe oder? Bitte sag mir, dass du es verstehst!" Sie streckte die Hand aus und fuhr über die Bartstoppeln auf seinem Kiefer. Ihre Stimme verriet ihm, dass ihr die Worte wirklich leid taten. Sie hatten Gefahren überstanden, die die meisten Menschen sich nicht mal vorstellen konnten, doch der Gedanke an ein zweites Kind ängstigten sie fast zu Tode.

Er antwortete nicht sofort. Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass die Dinge die sie gesagt hatte ihn verletzt hatten. Aber er liebte sie, hatte sie geliebt seit sie sich kannten und wusste nicht mehr wie es sich anfühlte sie nicht zu lieben. Er küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen und lehnte anschließend seine Stirn gegen die ihre. „Ich weiß." Seine Hand strich sanft über ihren Bauch und fuhr die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel ab. Er bat mit Lippen und Zunge sanft um Einlass, dem sie auch gewährte. Als sie sich trennten, nahm Hermione sein Gesicht sanft zwischen ihre Hände. Er zog ihre Rechte von seinem Gesicht und küsste sanft ihre Handflächen. Sie beide wussten, dass die Dinge die vorher geschahen, vergeben waren.

„Hast du was gehört?"

„Hm?" Rons Stimme war heißer vor Lust. Es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass sie ihm erlaubte sie zu küssen und er wollte es wieder tun. Immer wieder. Dann hörten sie beide das laute Miauen aus dem Flur, gefolgt von der Stimme ihrer Tochter. „Hübsche Katze."

„Oh oh." Sagte Ron und ging um die Katze zu retten. "Entspann dich und genieß dein Bad Liebes. Ich räum auf und bringe sie dann zu Ginny und Harry. Wage es nicht aus der Wanne zu kommen bevor ich zurück bin. Du könntest ausrutschen. Versprichst du es?"

"Versprochen."

"Es ist Valentinstag und heute verwöhne ich dich." Er versuchte seinen Ton so unnachgiebig klingen zu lassen wie möglich, musste aber lachen, als sie mit den Augen rollte. Er winkte ihr über die Schulter zu und verließ dann endgültig den Raum.

3 3 3 3

Als Ron wenig später Rosie ins Bad brachte um Hermione auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, hatte diese die Augen geschlossen. Ron fiehl auf, wie müde sie aussah. Sie brauchte eine Pause, also legte er den Finger auf die Lippen und wisperte. „Sch Rosie. Mummy schläft."

"Ich bin gleich wieder da Liebes." Flüsterte er bevor er etwas Flohpulver ins Feuer tat. Er lachte, als seine Tochter beim Anblick der grünen Flammen in die Hände klatschte. Sie liebte es mit Flohpulver zu reisen.

* * *

Wie immer bitte alle Reviews bei luvcharlie abliefern ;)

Link: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4121351/1/He_Left_Handprints_on_Her_Heart


	5. Chapter 5: Passion Rekindled

_**He Left Handprints on Her Heart- Chapter 5: Passion Rekindled**_

Ron entledigte sich all seiner Kleidung, außer der Jeans, bevor er ins Badezimmer zurückkehrte. Er kniete sich neben die Wanne und streckte eine Hand aus, um sanft ihre Wange zu streicheln. „Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?"

„Hm? Wie Lange habe ich geschlafen?"

"Ein Weilchen." Er lehnte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen beinahe keuschen Kuss auf die Lippen. Als er sich zurückziehen wollte, nahm sie sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und zog ihn zurück zu sich. Sie küsste ihn fordernd, mit geöffneten Lippen und ließ ihre Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten, sobald seine Lippen sich teilten. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie sich, schwer atmend, voneinander löste.

Sie zog ihn noch näher zu sich und er ließ es gerne geschehen, als sie sanft seine nackte Brust streichelte. Als sie ihn schließlich losließ, perlten kleine Wassertropfen über seine Haut.

„Ich habe dich ganz nass gemacht" Meinte sie.

„Das war auch mein Plan." Erwiderte er spitzbübisch und sie rollte mit den Augen.

Er zog sie auf die Füße und hob sie vorsichtig aus der Wanne. Augenblicklich begannen Hermiones Hände an dem Verschluss seiner Jeans zu fingern, um sie zu öffnen und eine vorwitzige Hand schob sich in sie, sobald der Reißverschluss offen war. Sie strich über seine Erektion. Er ächzte unter ihrer Berührung, es war viel zu lange her.

„Bring mich ins Bett Ron." Wisperte sie und presste ihren Körper gegen seinen.

Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie ins Schlafzimmer. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und entzündete ein Feuer im Kamin. Eine warme, knisternde Flamme tauchte den Raum in ein warmes Orange. Seine Frau saß auf dem Bett und wartete auf ihn. Er schluckte hart, als er ihren Blick sah und wisperte. „Leg dich zurück Hermione."

Sie tat es, ohne ein Wort zu sagen und er durchquerte den Raum in ein paar kurzen Schritten. Er stand nun über ihr. Seine Augen glitten über jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers und folgten jeder Kurve, jedem Schwung. Die zweite Schwangerschaft hatte Dehnungsstreifen auf ihrer Haut hinterlassen. „Du bist so wundervoll. So perfekt!" wisperte er heißer.

Er strich über ihren Bauch, fuhr die sanften Linien auf ihrer Haut nach. Sie schob seine Hand fort. „Ron nicht. Die sind so hässlich."

"Nein sind sie nicht. Mein Baby braucht Platz um zu wachsen. Ich habe niemals etwas gesehen, dass so sexy war."

„Ich bin sicher die Extrapfunde haben sich exponentiell auf mein Sexappeal ausgewirkt." Sagte sie sarkastisch.

Für eine kleine Ewigkeit sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Ron beobachtete sie und ließ ihre Augen niemals aus den seinen. „Du siehst es wirklich nicht oder?"

„Was?"

„Wie unglaublich sexy und schön du bist."

„Nein ich sehe es nicht." Sagte sie und sengte die Augen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es war ihm unverständlich, wie sie jeden Tag in denselben Spiegel sehen konnten und nicht sah, wie atemberaubend sie war.

„Ron ich bin froh dass **du** es sieht." Ein scheues Lächeln begleitete ihre Aussage. Er war sich sicher, dass es keinen Mann auf dieser Erde gab, der sie in genau diesem Moment nicht so schön finden würde wie er, mit der scheuen Röte ihrer Wangen, dem Feuerschein auf ihrer Haut und den leicht geschwollenen Lippen, die danach schrien geküsst zu werden.

Er kletterte zu ihr aufs Bett. Er küsste sie, schenkte ihren Lippen seine ganzen Aufmerksamkeit. Er war so gefangen in dem was er tat, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie sie seinen Zauberstab aus der hinteren Hosentasche zog. Ein Schnippen und er landete etwas unsanft auf dem Boden neben dem Bett. Sein Steißbein machte ein dumpfes Geräusch, als er aufschlug.

Es traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet und er wurde sofort wütend. Und die Wut spiegelte sich in seiner Stimme wieder. „Wofür zum Teufel war das?" _Sie hatte ihm gesagt er solle sie ins Bett bringen! Er hatte getan, worum sie ihn gebeten hatte nur um wieder von ihr zurückgewiesen zu werden. Ein Kerl konnte nur eine bestimmte Menge ertragen und er hatte gerade den Punkt erreicht an dem es zu viel war. _Er fuhr sich wütend durch Haar und Nacken, die Wut kochte in ihm. „Ich dachte du willst…scheiße! Ich weiß nicht mehr was du willst. Ich kann's einfach nicht verstehen. Ich dachte du magst was ich tue!"

„Man sollte doch denken, ein erwachsener Zauberer hätte endlich gelernt seinen Zauberstab nicht in der Hosentasche aufzubewahren. Ich dachte das letzte Mal als du gefesselt auf einem Stuhl geendet bist, hat dich eines besseren belehrt. Hast du damals denn nichts gelernt Mr. Weasley- außer die vielen Wege auf denen du gerne Schokolade isst, meine ich?"

Er sah zu ihr empor. _Worüber zum Teufel… oh! _Sie grinste. Sie spielte mit ihm! Nur wenige Leute kannten diese Seite von Hermione und nur er kannte sie im Schlafzimmer. Merlin, das hatte er vermisst, dass wurde ihm jetzt erst klar. Das war die verspielte und lustige Hexe die er geheiratet hatte. Sie sah ihn an und versuchte dabei weiterhin ernst zu schauen. Sein Ärger war mit einem Mal verflogen.

Sie grinste schelmisch und sagte mit so professioneller Stimme, wie sie konnte. „Es tut mir leid Mr. Weasley, aber in diesem Bett herrscht eine strikte „Keine-Kleider"-Ordnung und obwohl ich ihre Gesellschaft wirklich.. ähm… genieße ist eine Regel nun mal eine Regel." Sie schwang den Zauberstab und ein Schild erschien über dem Kopfende des Bettes, das verkündete „Kleider im Bett streng verboten."

„Eine Regel gibt es also ja? Jemand hätte mich warnen sollen, bevor ich er mich so unsanft auf den Boden befördert. Findest du nicht auch, dass wäre weitaus fairer gewesen Liebes?" fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Er sah ihr an, dass sie versuchte nicht zu grinsen, aber es war stärker als sie und ein fröhliches Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Es ist eben eine neue Regel", sagte sie achselzuckend, „und außerdem Sir, kann es sein, dass sie mit mir flirten?" Sie versuchte möglichst schockiert zu klingen, doch sie konnte sich das Kichern nicht verkneifen.

Er kam langsam auf das Bett zu. „Ich sehe keine Regel die das Flirten verbieten würde."

„Sir ich bin eine verheiratete Frau" sagte sie gespielt pikiert.

„Was für ein Kerl würde denn ein freches kleines Ding wie dich heiraten?"

„Na ja er ist nicht der klügste…"

„Vorsicht Frau!"

„Sie haben mich nicht ausreden lassen Sir. Mein Mann ist wirklich gut aussehend."

„Das ist schon besser."

„Aber er ist trotzdem schlauer als sie ,denn er hätte längst seine Kleider ausgezogen und würde seine Belohnung dafür einfordern. Denn in diesem Schlafzimmer sind wir fair. Brave Jungs bekommen ihre Belohnung Mr. Weasley."

"Eine Belohnung?"

"Eine ganz besondere Belohnung."

„Oh ich liebe Belohnungen!"

„Ich bin sicher meine wird dir ganz besonders gefallen."

Sie krabbelte zum Bettrand und sah ihm beim Ausziehen zu. Als er nackt war, schlang sie ihre Arme um seine Taille und zog ihn so, dass er zwischen ihren Knien stand. Ihre Augen trafen sich und beide lächelten.

"Wenn ich morgen von dem Sturz einen blauen Fleck wegen dir habe..."

„Ich küss ihn weg, versprochen."

Er lachte. „Nein nein, so leicht kommst du mir nicht davon. Wenn ich einen habe, dann werde ich dich übers Knie legen meine Süße."

Sie schob schmollend ihre Unterlippe vor und lehnte sich dann nach vorne um einmal kurz über die Spitze seiner Erektion zu lecken. _Verdammt, wenn sie das nochmal machte, würde die Nacht ziemlich enttäuschend und kurz für sie werden. _Er packte sie bei den Schultern und drückte sie sanft nach hinten, so dass sie ihn nicht mehr erreichen konnte. Er legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie zu ihm aufzusehen.

„Nicht. So sehr ich es auch liebe, wenn du das nochmal machst, dann ist das hier schneller vorbei als uns beiden lieb ist."

„Ich will dich Ron."

„Ich gehöre ganz dir."

_Und das tat er._

Muskeln, rote Haare und Sommersprossen, so stand er neben ihrem Bett. Der Feuerschein überzog seine Haut mit einem warmen Schimmer und unterstrich die Konturen und Linien seines maskulinen Körpers. Er legte sich neben sie, bedeckte ihre Lippen mit seinen und küsste sie hungrig und tief, während seine Hände ihren Körper erkundeten. „Sag mir was du willst Liebes. Ich tue alles was du willst."

"Küss mich noch mal." Antwortete sie atemlos.

„Gerne."

Sie küsste sein Kinn, seinen Kiefer und Nacken mit kleinen sanften Küssen und gelangte schließlich an seinem Ohr an in das sie zärtlich biss. Er stöhnte. „Liebe mich Ron." Ihre Worte waren nur ein Wispern.

Er wollte sehen, wie sie sich ihm öffnete, wenn er sie berührte, wollte ihre Schreie. Er wollte dass sie in seinen Armen die Kontrolle verlor. Er küsste die weiche Haut ihres Halses. „Ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich liebe dich seit ich elf war, Hermione." Er vergrub die Hand in ihren Haaren und zog ihren Kopf zurück, während er die weiche Stelle, unter der ihr Puls schlug, mit Zunge und Lippen liebkoste. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihren Körper und umschloss ihre Brüste. Sie drückte ihren Rücken durch und presste ihre weichen, von der Schwangerschaft empfindlichen Hügel noch stärker in seine Hand. Er knurrte und begann sie zu massieren.

„Merlin Ron! Das fühlt sich so gut an." Keuchte sie.

Er wusste, wie empfindlich ihre Nippel zurzeit waren und er drückte sie sanft, was ihr ein weiteres Keuchen entlockte, bevor er sich vorbeugte um an ihnen zu saugen. „Gefällt dir das?" Ihre Antwort war irgendwas zwischen einem Wimmer und einem Stöhnen. „Ich weiß es gefällt dir. Du liebst es, wenn ich an deinen Titten sauge."

Sie strich mit fahrigen Fingern durch sein Haar, während er sie weiter mit seiner Zunge quälte. „Ron fick mich. Ich will dich. Jetzt!"

Er spürte wie seine Erektion noch härter würde und beinahe schmerzhaft pulsierte. Sie sprach nicht oft diese „dreckigen" Worte, doch wenn sie es tat machte es ihn ganz verrückt und sie wusste das. Es gab nichts, dass er mehr liebt, als zu sehen, wie sie die Kontrolle verlor. Zu wissen, das sie ihm genug vertraute um alle Selbstbeherrschung aufzugeben und ihm all die Dinge zuzuflüstern, die sie sich von ihm wünschte. Dinge, die sie niemals jemand anderem anvertrauen würde. Er brauchte alle Selbstbeherrschung um sich nicht sofort in ihr zu vergraben.

Sie zog zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, als er in ihren Nippel biss und ihn hin und her rollte. „Ron bitte." Die Dringlichkeit in ihrer Stimme wuchs an.

„Knie dich hin Baby."

Er wusste, was sie erwartete. Sie keuchte überrascht, als er sich auf den Rücken legte und seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Beine brachte. Er umfasste ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich herunter. Mit der freien Hand öffnete er sie für sich und leckte mit seiner Zunge über ihren Kitzler.

„Du bist so feucht." Sagte er und fuhr mit seinem Finger durch ihre Falte. Er genoss den Gedanken, dass niemand außer ihm sie jemals so berührt hatte. Er ersetzte seinen Finger durch seine Zunge. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie bettelte um mehr. Er fühlte wie ihre Beine zitterten, aber er ließ sie nicht los und fuhr fort ihre empfindlichsten Stellen mit der Zunge zu verwöhnen. Wann immer er einen besonderen Punkt fand, einen, der ihr einen kleinen Schrei entlockte, widmete er diesem besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Er wusste sie war bald soweit. Er hielt sie noch ein wenig fester, als ihre Muskeln zu zittern begannen. Sie kam hart, seinen Namen auf den Lippen.

Er hatte sie niemals einen so intensiven Orgasmus erleben sehen. Er hielt sie immer noch und erlaubte ihr so nicht, ihre Position zu ändern. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir Süße. Ich will dich noch einmal schreien hören."

Sie keuchte atemlos. "Ron bitte… ich glaube nicht, dass ich…. Ich hatte noch nie…" Bevor sie noch mehr sagen konnte, berührte Ron sie noch einmal mit der Zunge. Sie kam beinahe sofort ein zweites Mal.

„Ron ich will dich in mir. Bitte Ron. Ich flehe dich an Baby." ihre Stimme klang beinahe verzweifelt.

Er ließ ihre Taille los. Er hätte eh nicht länger warten könne. Seine Erektion war so hart, dass es schon schmerzte. Er wollte sich in ihr vergraben. Er bezweifelte, dass es lange dauern würde, bevor er explodierte.

Sobald die Spitze seiner Eichel ihn berührte drängte sie ihm mit ihren Hüften entgegen und schob ihn so tief in sich. Er hörte sie einen kleinen Schrei ausstoßen und es war kein Schrei aus Lust, sondern aus Schmerz. „Hermione ist alles in Ordnung? Habe ich dich verletzt?" Er zog sich leicht aus ihr zurück. So war es auch in den letzten Wochen der ersten Schwangerschaft gewesen, er hatte einfach nicht mehr daran gedacht.

„Nein schon okay." Stöhnte sie. Sie stieß ihre Hüften wieder gegen ihn und stieß ihn einmal mehr in sich. Er ließ sie das Tempo bestimmen um sicher zu sein, ihr nicht weh zu tun, doch er spürte, dass sie ungeduldig wurde.

„ Ron bitte. Fick mich hart. Ich will das du das du so tief und fest in mich stößt, dass ich jeden Zentimeter von dir spüre, wenn du in mir kommst." Schnurrte sie.

Ihre Worte brachten ihn an den Punkt, an dem er keine Kontrolle mehr über sich hatte. Sie nahmen seinem Gehirn jede Fähigkeit einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er stieß tief und hart in sie. Sie rieb ihren Hintern an ihm und als er spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln um ihn zusammenzogen und sie seinen Namen schrie, katapultierte das auch ihn über die Klippe.

Beide waren für einen Moment zu erschöpft um sich zu bewegen. Als Ron halbwegs seine Fähigkeit zu sprechen in einer hinteren Ecke seines Gehirnes wiederfand, waren seine Worte besorgt. „Habe ich dir weh getan? Merlin Hermione warum hast du diese Dinge gesagt? Du weißt, dass ich meine Kontrolle verliere. Was ist wenn ich dich verletzt habe verdammt? Ich fühle mich wie ein totaler Flachwichser."

Sie strich ihm durchs Haar und lächelte. „Aber du bist mein Flachwichser."

„Das ist nicht lustig. Ich hätte dich wirklich verletzen können. Was glaubst du, wie ich mich jetzt fühle? Ich meine, was ist…"

„Keine „Was- wäre- wenn's. Du warst fantastisch!"

Er entspannte sich etwas. „Ich würde dich niemals verletzten wollen, das weißt du oder?"

"Ich weiß."

_**He Left Handprints on Her Heart- Chapter 6: The Valentine**_

Sie lagen gemeinsam im Bett und genossen für eine Weile einfach das Gefühl beieinander zu sein.

Sie war so entspannt und friedlich in seine Armen, dass er nach einer Weile fragte „Hermione, schläfst du?"

„Nein ich bin wach." Sie kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn. „Ron?"

„Hm?"

„Schönen Valentinstag."

„Oh da fällt mir ein, ich habe ja was für dich. Schließ die Augen und untersteh dich sie wieder aufzumachen bevor ich zurück bin."

„Ron wir haben uns noch nie Valentinsgeschenke gemacht…."

„Oh Hermione, tu einmal was ich dir sage und mach die Augen zu." Sie schloss gehorsam ihre Augen, hob ein Lid aber wieder an um zu schmulen.

„Hey! Nicht schummeln! Mach sie beide zu."

Sie kicherte und streckte ihm die Zunge raus, schloss aber dennoch beide Augen.

Als er zurückkam und sich wieder zu ihr aufs Bett setzte warnte er sie nochmal. „Ich setz mich jetzt wieder zu dir. Lass die Augen zu solange ich nicht sage, dass du sie wieder öffnen darfst, okay?"

„Ja Sir." Sagte sie und salutierte spöttisch. Ron zog sie zu sich, in seine Arme und flüsterte. „Du weißt das ich dich liebe oder?"

Bevor sie antworten konnte sprach er weiter. „Gibt es irgendetwas mit dem ich dich glücklicher machen könnte? Sag es mir und du weißt ich tue es. Nichts in der Welt bedeutet mir mehr als du."

Sie presste ihr Gesicht gegen die weiche Haut seines Nackens und er spürte ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Haut als sie nun sprach. „ Ron ich liebe dich mehr als ich jemals für möglich gehalten hätte, dass es möglich wäre jemanden zu lieben. Du, unsere Kinder, unsere Familie…das ist alles für mich. Das nächste Mal, wenn ich mich wie eine komplette Irre verhalte solltest du mich übers Knie legen und deine Warnung von einer Tracht Prügel wahr machen."

„Hm… das könnte mir gefallen." Murmelte er und strich über ihren Po.

„Hör auf damit."

„Willst du das wirklich?"

„Nein."

„Ich glaube, ich habe keinen guten Einfluss auf dich." Wisperte er und biss sanft in ihr Ohrläppchen. „Wer hätte gedacht das Hermione Granger von der Vorstellung von ein paar Schlägen auf ihren Allerwertesten angetörnt werden würde."

„Hermione Granger tut das ja auch nicht. Mein Name ist Hermione Weasley schon vergessen? Und dürfte ich jetzt vielleicht meine Augen wieder öffnen?"

Seine Lippen wanderten von ihrem Ohr zu ihrem Nacken. „Tschuldigung. Ich war irgendwie abgelenkt. Nur noch einen kleinen Moment." Er schob ihr eine Karte in die Hand. "Dann darfst du jetzt deine Augen aufmachen Mrs. Weasley." Er betonte den Weasley- Part besonders und sah ihr Grinsen, bevor sie ihre Augen öffnete.

„Hermione mach es jetzt noch nicht auf ok? Ich habe dafür kein Geld ausgegeben. Ein Geschenk zu kaufen, dass meine Liebe zu dir auch nur annähernd ausdrückt wäre eh unmöglich."

„Ron ich verlange…."

„Lass mich zu ende reden. Ich kann das eh nicht besonders gut. Ich liebe dich, solange ich mich erinnern kann. Es gab nie jemand anderen für mich, als dich und es wird nie jemand anderen geben. Du musst aufhören so hart zu dir selbst zu sein. Ich habe dich nicht geheiratet, weil ich eine perfekte Frau und Mutter wollte. Ich wollte keine perfektes Haus und eine Frau die aussieht, als wenn sie gerade aus einem Modemagazin gefallen wäre."

„Ron…"

„Hör auf mich zu unterbrechen. Ich versuche dir was zu sagen und wenn du mich dauernd unterbrichst, dann vermassle ich es. Ich bin nicht so gut mit Worten wie du. Ich kann es nur so sagen, wie ich es tue. Für mich bist du am schönsten, wenn du morgens aufwachst."

„Ich sehe wie eine komplette Katastrophe aus, wenn ich aufwache. Wie sollte das bitteschön schön sein?"

„Das ist es für mich." Sagte er ernst.

„Ich glaube du solltest mit deinen Augen mal zum Augenarzt gehen…" kicherte sie.

„Ich bin nicht fertig. Ich liebe die kleine Narbe auf deinem Knie. Die, die du davongetragen hast, als dich der Muggel-Nachbarjunge geschubst hat, als du sieben warst. Ich weiß noch, wie du mir erzählt hast, dass du so wütend geworden bist, dass du ihm dahin getreten hast, wo es richtig weh tut. All seine Freunde haben über ihn gelacht, weil ihn ein kleines Mädchen zum Weinen gebracht hat. Du hast dich nie unterkriegen lassen." Er schob seine Hand unter die Decke und streichelte sanft über die kleine Erhebung an ihrem Knie. „Das ist mein Mädchen." Flüsterte er.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du dich daran noch erinnerst. Das ist schon so lange her."

„Zwölf waren wir. Und natürlich erinnere ich mich daran. Ich liebe die Art, wie du lachst, wenn du richtig richtig lachst. Dann machst du dieses kleine schnarrende Geräusch.

Sie rollte mit den Augen.

"Hör auf damit. Weißt du überhaupt wie sexy du aussiehst, wenn du dieses Geräusch machst?"

„Schnarren beim Lachen ist nicht sexy. Das kann niemand sexy finden, nicht mal du."

„Weißt du noch, wann du das letze mal dieses Geräusch gemacht hast? Wann du das letzte Mal so lachen musstest?"

„Ähm… keine Ahnung…"

Sie kuschelte sich mit dem Rücken an seine Brust. „Aber ich weiß es noch. Es war an Halloween und wir waren im Fuchsbau. Weißt du es jetzt wieder?"

„Woran ich mich im Zusammenhang mit dem letzten Halloween und dem Fuchsbau noch erinnere ist, dass mein Ehemann so heiß war, dass er mich in sein altes Zimmer hochgezerrt hat und mich beinahe bewusstlos gevögelt hat…. Warte mal! Soll das heißen, dass ich da… ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, vorher das Geräusch gemacht zu haben."

„Du sahst mit Ginny in der Küche. Ich weiß nicht worüber ihr gelacht habt, aber es muss wirklich witzig gewesen sein. Ich hörte dich das Geräusch machen. Es war gut, dass ich alleine im Flur war, denn wenn jemand da gewesen wäre, hätte er sofort gesehen, wie hart ich sofort geworden bin. Hätte einer meiner Brüder mitgekriegt, wie dieser kleine Laut bei mir einen Ständer verursacht hat, dann hätte ich ihn leider töten müssen. Dann hast du es nochmal getan und ich dachte, ich würde auf der Stelle kommen, in diesem dunkeln Flur ohne dich auch nur berührt zu haben. Du ahnst nicht, wie viel es mich gekostet hat zu warten, bis ich dich oben in meinem Zimmer hatte. Ich hätte dich am liebsten auf der Stelle genommen."

„Ron! Deine ganze Familie war im Nebenraum."

"Ich weiß. Du solltest dankbar für meine Selbstbeherrschung sein. Wenn nicht, hätte ich dich gleich auf dem Küchentisch genommen, egal wer es gesehen hätte. Ich wollte, dass sie hören, wie du meinen Namen schreist, wenn du kommst." Sie küssten sich tief und lange.

„Warte." murmelte er atemlos, als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten. Er versuchte etwas Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. _Das _war nicht der Grund, warum er ihr die Geschichte erzählt hatte. „Verdammt Frau. Ich will die Geschichte beenden. Ich will, dass du verstehst, dass niemand außer dir denkt, dass du irgendwie falsch bist oder etwas falsches tust. Ist dir mal aufgefallen, wie oft Rosie lacht? Oder wie viel mehr sie schon sagen kann, als Al? Sie ist glücklich und sie ist klug. Du machst das gut mit ihr." In seiner Stimme schwang Stolz mit.

„Danke dass du das gesagt hast." Ihre Stimme war belegt und er spürte, dass sie dieses Kompliment gebraucht hatte.

„Aber Ron, du sollst Rosie und Albus nicht vergleichen. Das ist nicht fair. Mädchen sind immer gesprächiger als Jungs."

„Ja, ich…"

"Wenn ich du wäre", sagte sie und legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen um ihn am weitersprechen zu hindern, "würde ich den Satz nicht beenden."

„Du weißt ich hasse es, wenn du mit deinen Fingern vor meinem Gesicht rumwedelst." knurrte er und schnappte mit dem Mund nach eben diesem.

„Okay okay. Aber ich weiß worauf du mit dem Satz hinaus wolltest." kicherte sie.

„So weißt du das meine kleine Quasselstrippe?"

„Vor einer Weile mochtest du es noch, dass ich so gesprächig war."

_Merlin ja, dass hatte er._ „Du lenkst schon wieder ab." Sagte er und gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Allerwertesten. „Was ich sagen wollte ist, dass du versuchst perfekt zu sein, weil du denkst, dass es das ist was ich will. Aber Hermione es sind die Dinge an dir, von denen du denkst, dass sie am wenigsten perfekt sind, die ich am meisten liebe. Und außerdem, wenn du versuchst perfekt zu sein, dann muss ich das auch und wir wissen ja beide wo das hinführt."

Sie kicherte. „Also du liebst das ich nicht perfekt bin?"

"Jep."

"Das kleine Schnarren und all das?"

„Mach es jetzt und ich zeige dir, wie sehr ich es liebe."

„Du weißt schon, dass du verrückt bist oder? Niemand könnte Schnarren sexy finden."

„Hängt davon ab, wer es macht. Wenn du es machst, dann schon. Und ich weiß, dass ich verrückt bin, aber du liebst mich trotzdem."

„Einer muss es ja tun." Sie sah auf die Karte in ihrer Hand. „Eine Valentinskarte?"

„Dir kann man auch nichts vormachen." Meinte er sarkastisch. „Ja es ist eine. Mach sie noch nicht auf. Es gibt eine Story dazu, die ich dir noch vorher erzählen will."

Er zog sie enger zu sich und legte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter. Als er begann die Geschichte zu erzählen, streichelte seine Rechte sanft ihren geschwollenen Bauch. Die andere Hand strich sanft durch ihre Haare. Er hatte solange darauf gewartet sie wieder zu berühren, dass er nun nicht genug davon bekommen konnte.

„Was ist das für eine Geschichte?"

„Der Valentinstag im Fuchsbau als ich noch klein war"

„Echt? Oh ich liebe Geschichten von der Zeit, bevor wir uns kannten."

"Wirklich?" das hatte sie ihm noch nie erzählt. Sie kuschelte sich gegen seine Brust und Ron musste innerlich lachen. Scheinbar hatte sie seine Nähe ebenso vermisst, wie er die ihre.

„Du erzählst Geschichten immer so schön." Meinte sie freudig.

Er schob ihre Haare zurück und leckte kurz über die sensible Stelle in ihrem Nacken.

„Bitte tu das nochmal." Flüsterte sie.

Er tat ihr den Gefallen und widmete sich der Stelle solange, bis sie leise wimmerte. „Gut?"

„Ja. Aber du musst jetzt aufhören. Ich will meine Geschichte, sonst…"

Er leckte noch einmal über die Stelle. „Was sonst?"

„Du hast mir die Geschichte versprochen." Maulte sie.

„Okay, deine Geschichte. Also wie du ja weißt, hatten wir nie viel Geld. Am Valentinstag hat Dad uns deswegen immer alle an den Küchentisch gesetzt und wir sollten für Mum Valentinskarten machen. Er wollte, dass wir ihr etwas schenken, das wir selber gemacht hatten. Also saßen wir alle in der Küche und haben gebastelt."

„An demselben Küchentisch wo du… was war das nochmal… ach ja, über den du mich werfen und vögeln wolltest? War es derse…Oh!" Bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte hatte er ihr zwei kräftige Klapse auf ihren Hintern gegeben.

„Einer war dafür, dass du meine Geschichte unterbrochen hast, der andere dafür, dass du meine schönen Kindheitserinnerungen verdorben hast, du schmutzige kleine Hexe." Er ließ seine Stimme schockiert klingen, was sie überaus witzig fand. _Es war gut sie wieder lachen zu hören. Es war viel zu lange her…_

„Also weiter im Text. Dad sagte uns, er wollte, dass seine Söhne lernten, dass man die Leute die man liebt nicht durch teure Geschenke ehrt. Er sagte uns damals und heute weiß ich genau, was er meinte, dass manche Männer versuchen Liebe mit Geld zu kaufen. Doch diese Beziehungen seien nicht auf einem soliden Fundament gebaut. Er sagte uns Jungs, wenn wir ein Mädchen fänden, die uns wirklich liebte, wirklich uns und nicht unser Geld, dann würde sie auch in einem Zelt mit uns leben. Dad sagte uns, dass es die kleinen Dinge im Alltag sind, die zählten. Die Hand des anderen zu halten, ein Kuss, ein geflüstertes ‚Ich liebe dich'. Das alles brachte uns Jungs damals zum Lachen, denn wir konnten uns nicht vorstellen, dass eine Frau einen Kuss will, während sie in einem Zelt lebt, anstelle von einem teuren Geschenk. Aber Dad sagte, eines Tages würden wir es verstehen und unsere Frauen würden, wenn wir gut wählen würden, ihm danken.

„Da hatte er recht." Flüsterte sie so leise, dass er es beinahe nicht hören konnte. „Ich schulde deinem Dad wirklich einen Dank." Er griff nach ihrer Hand, küsste sie sanft und flüsterte „Ich liebe dich" in ihr Ohr.

Dann fuhr er mit seiner Geschichte fort.

„Wir verbrachten die ganze Woche vor dem Valentinstag damit im Haus herumzulaufen und Dinge zu suchen, Dinge wie Glitzer und Geschenkpapier, um unsere Karten zu dekorieren. Es wurde so eine Art Wettkampf. Wir versuchten unsere Karten so gut wie möglich zu machen und besser zu sein, als die anderen. Und die ganze Zeit erzählte Dad uns Geschichten."

Hermione schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Er sah es, zog sie weg und meinte „Oh nein. Wehe du lachst über meine Kindheitserinnerungen. Du solltest hier lieber sitzen und Tränen in den Augen haben, weil es alles so romantisch und schön ist. Und das wäre für mich die Aufforderung es nochmal mit dir zu tun und du könntest mir nicht wiederstehen. Merlin, Frau, du solltest sagen ‚Oh Ron' und dann würden wir mit knutschen anfangen. Es gibt Regeln für diese Dinge klar?"

„Psst." Sie lehnte sich vor und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. "Ich kenne die Regeln und glaub mir, es wird Knutschen und Sex geben am Ende dieser Story.

„Das ist wirklich eine Erleichterung. Ich dachte schon ich verschwende die schöne Gesichte." Er zwinkerte und sie mussten beide lachen.

„Ich habe ja auch gar nicht über dich gelacht. Ich kann mir einfach nur genau vorstellen, wie du ausgesehen haben musst. Ich habe ein Bild vor Augen, von einem kleinen Jungen, der am Tisch sitzt und versucht besser zu sein, als seine älteren Brüder. Verrückt oder? Ich kannte dich damals nicht, aber ich habe eine perfekte Vorstellung von dir, wie du vor lauter Konzentration auf deiner Unterlippe kaust. Ich wette, du hast sogar das süße mit deinem Mund gemacht."

„Hat dir mein Vater die Geschichte schon erzählt? Ich schwöre der Mann ist eine größere Klatschbase als eine Frau….Was mit meinem Mund? Denn weißt du, wenn es dich antörnt, dann ist das eine Information, die ich vielleicht später mal brauche, wenn ich dich verführen will."

„Nein dein Dad hat mit die Story nicht erzählt. Aber Rosie macht es auch. Sie sieht dir so ähnlich, wenn sie an ihrer Unterlippe saugt. Sogar deiner Mum ist es schon aufgefallen. Hermione imitierte Mollys Stimme. „Ich schwöre dir Hermione, die Kleine sieht die meiste Zeit aus wie du, aber wenn sie sich richtig konzentriert, dann ist sie ganz mein Sohn."

„Liebes, ich muss leider eine neue Regel in diesem Bett hinzufügen" Er schwang seinen Zauberstand und ein neues Schild erschien unter dem, welches Hermione vor nicht allzu langer Zeit dort hingezaubert hatte. „Es ist absolut verboten meine Mutter zu imitieren, wenn wir nackt im Bett liegen, klar?"

Sie lachte, als er sich schüttelte. „Meine Geschichte! Ich will das Ende hören."

"Okay, aber nur, wenn du nicht lachst."

„Ich würde niemals über dich lachen, mein geliebter Ehemann." Sagte sie und ihre Augen, waren ganz die Unschuld.

„Ich denke, es besteht eine gute Chance, dass dein süßer Hintern doch noch richtig von meinen Händen gewärmt wird, bevor die Nacht vorbei ist."

Sie rieb besagten Hintern gegen seinen Schoss, was ihm ein Stöhnen entlockte. „Ron Weasley ich glaube du entwickelst eine gewisse Besessenheit für meinen Po."

„Eine entwickeln? Liebes ich bin auf ihn fixiert, seit ich 14 war. Ich kann die Gelegenheiten gar nicht zählen, in denen ich meine Hand unter diese nette kleine Schuluniform schieben wollte, die du anhattest. Wer immer diese Röcke erfunden hat, hat einen Preis verdient. Er hat deine kleine süße Kehrseite so schön hervorgehoben, dass wenn du Okklumentik gekonnt hättest, du mich vermutlich ziemlich oft verhext hättest, für all die Ideen, die mir eingefallen sind."

„Hm… vielleicht hätte ich dir auch einige davon erfüllt."

„Das glaub ich nicht. Manche davon waren wirklich heftig."

"Ich glaube schon. Und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich nicht für mich interessierst." Sie lachte, als er gespielt mitleidig sagte "Oh mein armes Baby."

„Verflucht sei der Mensch, der beschlossen hat, Okklumentik wäre kein passender Kurs für Hogwartsschüler. Hast du den Rock noch?" fragte er augenzwinkernd.

„Ja klar, als würde er gerade jetzt passen."

„Heißt das, du hast ihn noch irgendwo?"

„Ja bestimmt. Irgendwo. Warum?"

"Wenn er nach der Geburt wieder passt, trägst du ihn dann für mich. Wir könnten ein paar der Fantasien durchspielen." Er küsste sie hart und fordernd, saugte an ihrer vollen Unterlippe, während seine Hand unter die Decke wanderte und sanft ihren Po zu massieren begann. Er zog ihre Pobacken auseinander, so dass er seinen bereits wieder schmerzhaft harten Ständer dazwischen reiben konnte.

„Oh Merlin ja!" sie stöhnte in seinen Mund. „ Versprichst du das auch zu tun, wenn ich ihn trage?"

„Versprochen."

„Dann suche ich das Ding morgen. Es gibt sicher einen Spruch, mit dem er auch jetzt passt."

Er lachte über ihren Eifer. „Das ist mein Mädchen. Fuck Kleines, ich will dich schon wieder so sehr. Ich weiß, du glaubst nicht, dass du mich so heiß machen kannst, jetzt wo du schwanger bist, aber du siehst so verdammt heiß aus. Als du mit Rosie schwanger warst wollte ich dich eigentlich permanent, ich hatte praktisch neun Monate einen Ständer. Diesmal ist es genauso. Du hast nie heißer ausgesehen!"

Sie schloss die Augen und leckte sich über die Lippen, während sie seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine führte.

„Verdammt, du bist schon wieder so feucht. Ist das alles für mich?"

Als Antwort legte sie ihre Hand über seine und begann sich mit seinen Fingern zu streicheln. „Ich werd dir sagen, was ich will, das du mit mir anstellst."

Er keuchte. Durch zusammengebissene Zähne zischte er. „ Du solltest nicht so mit mir reden. Ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus."

„Du hast gesagt, du magst es, wenn ich dir sage, was ich mir wünsche."

„Ja. Ich mag es viel zu sehr. So sehr, dass ich mich nicht kontrollieren kann, wenn du es heute Nacht nochmal tust."

Sie begann seine Brust zu streicheln.

„Im Ernst Hermione. Stopp. Ich war vorhin so rüde, ich will dich nicht verletzen, nur weil ich mich nicht konzentrieren kann."

„Okay. Dann erzähl die Geschichte zu Ende."

"Gib mir ne Minute. Du bringst mich noch um."

„Entschuldige." Sie klimperte unschuldig mit den Augenlidern.

„Tu nicht so unschuldig. Du geniest es doch mich wahnsinnig zu machen."

„Nur, wenn ich dich wahnsinnig vor Verlangen mache." Neckte sie ihn.

„Das hast du definitiv geschafft." sagte er und rutschte von ihr fort. Er schloss seine Augen und hörte sie kichern. Scheinbar genoss sie den Gedanken, dass er die Finger nicht von ihr lassen konnte. „Das ist alles deine Schuld."

„Meine?"

„Ja. Ich bin seit Wochen heiß auf dich… ich glaube es hat sich aufgestaut."

„Oh mein armes armes Baby." Gurrte sie in der Art, wie sie es tat, wenn Rosie sich irgendwo gestoßen hatte.

„Das hilft nicht im Geringsten."

„Okay okay, ich weiß was, dass hilft bestimmt."

„Das bezweifle ich. Ich glaube da hilft nur ne kalte Dusche."

Hermione griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, hielt ihn sich an die Kehle und sagte in einer perfekten Imitation von Molly Weasley "Ronald Weasley!"

„Okay ich nehms zurück. Das hat mich vermutlich für den Rest meines Lebens gezeichnet."

"Kann ich dann meine Geschichte weiter hören?"

„Okay, wo war ich?" überlegte er und schlang seine Arme wieder um seine Frau, die sich einmal mehr an seine Brust kuschelte.

„Das du versucht hast die beste Karte zu machen."

„Ach ja genau. Ich glaube Dad wusste, wie viel Mühe ich mir gegeben habe und ich durfte am Abend Mum meine Karte als erste geben. Mum hat sich immer über die Karten gefreut und gesagt, wie viel Glück sie doch hätte, dass sie Söhne hatte, die soviel Zeit und Liebe in ihr Valentinstagsgeschenk gesteckt hatten. Wenn wir dann abends alle im Bett waren…"

„Ich wette an dem Abend musstet ihr immer sehr sehr früh ins Bett."

„Iiih! Wenn du so weiter machst, dann wird er nie wieder hart. Igitt!"

Sie giggelte. „ Das wäre natürlich tragisch. "

"Willst du nun dass ich weiter erzähle oder nicht?"

„Mach weiter."

„Okay dann benimm dich. Später in der Nacht kam Mum jedes Jahr in mein Zimmer und sagte mir, dass ihr meine Karte am besten gefallen hätte. Wenn du ein Kind unter sieben anderen bist und dazu auch noch der jüngste Junge, dann beutetet einem das echt viel. Das ist eine meiner Lieblingserinnerungen aus meiner Kindheit."

„Hermione ich weiß, du bist kein Fan von Valentinstagsgeschenken, weil du der Meinung bist, ich würde dir an diesem Tag nur etwas schenken, weil ich das Gefühl habe, ich müsste und weil du meinst das der Tag nur dafür da ist, dass die Leute einkaufen. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und über das, was Dad gesagt hat, über die kleinen Dinge." Er gab ihr die Valentinskarte. „ Also dachte ich, das mit der Karte würde deutlicher werden, wenn du die Geschichte kennst. Es ist vielleicht ein bisschen dumm aber…"

Sie nahm ihm die Karte ab und zog sie aus dem Umschlag. „Nein es ist überhaupt nicht dumm. Es ist perfekt. Du hast sie für mich gemacht? Du und Rosie?"

"Ja."

In ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen als sie mit den Fingern über die Buchstaben auf der Vorderseite der Karte strich. Er schlang einen Arm um sie, während sie die Finger immer wieder über die Bundstiftbuchstaben gleiten ließ. „Rosie?"

Ron lächelte. „Ja. Unsere kleine Miss Unabhängig wollte es unbedingt alleine tun. Ich durfte bei einigen Buchstaben helfen, sie auszumalen, aber manche wollte sie ganz alleine machen." Auf der Karte stand ‚Happy Valentine's Day'.

Tränen rannen ihr über die Wange und er zog sie eng an seinen warmen Körper. Er wischte ihr eine der Tränen von der Wange. „Nicht weinen. Sie soll dich glücklich machen. Mach sie auf."

Ihre nächsten Worte waren kaum zu verstehen. „Ich bin glücklich. Glücklich deine Frau zu sein, Glücklich, dein Kind zu haben, bald zwei, glücklich, dass du mich liebst, auch wenn ich die größte Zicke bin. Nach all der Zeit, die wir uns kennen… Ron… ich… all die Zeit habe ich dich geliebt und du nimmst mir immer noch den Atem."

Sie weinte noch mehr, als sie las, was in der Karte stand. Die Abdrücke von zwei Händepaaren war darauf zu sehen, eines so groß, dass die Fingerspitzen nicht mehr mit drauf waren und ein kleines Paar. Beide waren mit gelber Farbe gemacht, die ihre Tochter so „schön" gefunden hatte. Dieselbe Farbe, die zu all diesen schrecklichen Worten geführt hatte vor ein paar Stunden.

„Ich fand, man sollte sie nicht verschwenden." Flüsterte Ron. „Wo Rosie sie doch so mochte."

Unter den Abdrücken ihrer Tochter hatte Ron das Datum, Rosies Namen und ihr Alter geschrieben. Neben seinen eigenen Händeabdruck hatte er geschrieben. _‚Hermione, ich weiß, wir machen dich manchmal verrückt. Sei bitte geduldig mit uns. Wir sind nicht perfekt, aber wir lieben dich. Das haben war immer und das werden wir immer. Ron.'_

Die Worte waren einfach, ehrlich und Ernst, so wie der Mann der sie geschrieben hatte. Er hatte nicht versucht ein Gedicht zu schreiben, sondern hatte einfach geschrieben, was er fühlte.

Er hatte ihr niemals ein Geschenk wie dieses gemacht. Er hatte ihr mit einer Geschichte, einer Karte, einfachen Worten und zwei Handabdrücken gezeigt, wie sehr sie geliebt wurde. Er wusste, dass es Frauen gab, die den Wert dieses Geschenkes nie verstanden hätten. Es war nicht teuer, es war nicht schön eingepackt. Es hätte auch keinen Preis und keine Verpackung gegeben, die gezeigt hätte, wie sehr er sie liebte. Dieses Geschenk war viel wertvoller und perfekter als alles, was man hätte kaufen können. Nur eine Frau, die ihn wirklich liebte, würde das verstehen, so wie es ihm sein Vater vor all den Jahren prophezeit hatte, als er noch zu jung war um es zu verstehen.

Seine Frau küsste ihn sanft und flüsterte ‚ich liebe dich'. Das waren die Dinge, die am meisten bedeuteten. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und flüsterte lächelnd „Und das ist der Moment an dem das Knutschen und der Sex beginnt. Enden so nicht alle guten Geschichten?"

The End.

* * *

So ihr Lieben ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Noch einmal sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat bis ich die ganze Story hochgeladen hatte.

Hier also ein letztes Mal die Bitte alle Reviews bei luvcharlie abliefern ;)

Link: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4121351/1/He_Left_Handprints_on_Her_Heart


End file.
